1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for manufacturing eyeglasses, more particularly to a method for manufacturing eyeglasses by forming integrally a frame unit on a lens unit and an apparatus therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following are two different conventional methods for manufacturing eyeglasses:
1. The first conventional manufacturing method includes the step of forming a frame unit by injection molding and the step of forming and mounting a lens unit on the frame unit by engaging a peripheral edge of the lens unit within a groove formed in an inner peripheral wall of the frame unit. Since the frame unit and the lens unit are formed separately, accidental removal of the lens unit from the frame unit easily occurs. Furthermore, aside from the steps of forming the lens unit and the frame unit, an additional step of mounting the lens unit on the frame unit is required, thereby inconveniencing the manufacture of the eyeglasses. PA1 2. The second conventional manufacturing method is capable of overcoming the aforementioned problem associated with the first conventional manufacturing method and includes the step of forming integrally a frame unit and a lens unit. FIG. 1 shows a frame unit 12 formed integrally on a periphery of a lens unit 11. The frame unit 12 has two opposite end portions 121 at two opposite sides of the lens unit 11. A temple (not shown) is connected pivotally and respectively to each of the opposite end portions 121. While the second conventional manufacturing method is able to solve the problem associated with the first conventional manufacturing method, the resulting product lacks aesthetic appeal. This is due to the fact that the frame and lens unit 12, 11 cannot have different colors because they are formed at the same time.